SGU : ce qu'on ne vous a pas dit
by Rufus Shinra SFFS
Summary: L'histoire vraie derrière le pilote de SGU. Ce qui s'est passé avant l'embellissement que fut la version officielle. Bien évidemment, tout ce qui est décrit ici... n'est jamais arrivé. Bien sûûûûûûûûûr...


Omake : Universe, the true story

Disclaimer : Selon Mallozi et assimilés, tout ce que vous allez lire ici n'est… _jamais arrivé_. Mais bon, qui allez-vous croire ? Eux, ou moi ? C't'une question de crédibilité, hein.

-Non, non et encore non, insista le docteur Lee, sans grand espoir d'être écouté, s'étant parfaitement rendu compte de son rôle de faire-valoir pour les génies scientifiques qui réalisaient les vrais miracles. Ca ne peut pas fonctionner correctement.

-Mais si, réplica Carter. Après tout, notre système éducatif n'est pas adapté à beaucoup de génies tels que moi, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de ne pas les avoir dans le Programme.

-Ca, oui, mais…

-Mais rien du tout. La seule chose que tout le monde a en commun sur Terre est l'internet.

-Surtout pour les quelques milliards de personnes qui meurent de faim alors qu'on dépense la moitié du PIB terrien pour des vaisseaux… grommela le docteur Lee

-Point de détail, et puis, de toute façon, les téléspectateurs ne s'en rendent pas compte et, en plus, on compte recruter un américain, pour changer. Donc, je disais, tous les jeunes passent leur temps là-dessus. En camouflant un test sur une technologie officiellement inconnue, au risque à peine démesuré d'avoir encore plus de fuites qu'actuellement, nous pourrions recruter les meilleurs experts en informatique pour casser les sécurités des Anciens. Après tout, ils n'ont que quelques dizaines de millions d'années d'avance sur nous, juste une ou deux mises à jour de Windows.

-Je vous dis que ça va mal se terminer…

-Merci de votre soutien, docteur. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous ! Mais, maintenant, je dois repartir, on vient de me donner le commandement du nouveau supercroiseur amiral de la flotte et son équipage de 2000 personnes, que je saurai forcément commander grâce à ma formation de scientifique et à mon expérience de second officier le plus gradé dans un commando avec seulement deux militaires.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, répondit le scientifique désabusé sans prêter attention à la téléportation de Samantha Carter.

Il revint dans son laboratoire et ouvrit à nouveau le fichier de son testament, le mettant à jour pour tout léguer à une compagnie de relations publiques en vue d'assurer à sa famille une réputation décente après l'inévitable catastrophe qui se préparait.

-Je vous avais prévenu… soupira-t-il, une semaine plus tard, en regardant à peine l'écran où s'affichait le visage de Carter.

Derrière elle, des marins couraient dans tous les sens, essayant d'éteindre un feu ayant apparemment pris sur l'un des écrans plats. Avant qu'il ne puisse se demander comment du matériel informatique pouvait se mettre à projeter des débris plus gros que l'écran lui-même, la scientifique lui répondit :

-Ecoutez, j'ai déjà reçu plusieurs dizaines de colis et de bouquets de fleurs de la part de tous les représentants des entreprises de la Silicon Valley, pour notre opération.

-Donc, notre sécurité est si performante que même les patrons des start-ups savent qui a eu cette idée géniale ?

-Point de détail. Toujours est-il qu'on a reçu plusieurs millions de dollars de donations privées de leur part, juste pour ça.

-Ce qui, par rapport au coût d'un 304, est…

-Point de… oh, oui. Bon, bref. On a quand même besoin de leur soutien pour remplacer nos écrans.

-Je vois.

Elle se retourna, hurlant à un quartier-maître tentant désespérément de dégager un matelot d'un amas informe de conduites de pétrole brut et de câbles électriques :

-Essayez d'inverser la polarité ! Corrigez la déviation subquantique du processeur principal de la sous-routine gamma !

Elle reporta son attention sur lui :

-Donc, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Les nouvelles recrues. Alors, je reconnais, il y a un peu plus de monde que prévu, mais ils semblent pouvoir travailler de manière efficace ensemble, même s'ils manquent un peu de discipline, avoua-t-elle alors que Lee assistait à la création et à la brève existence d'un micro trou noir là où avait été le marin piégé, creusant une cavité parfaitement circulaire dans la cloison.

-Et, vous allez vraiment les envoyer sur…

-Bien sûr, on a besoin de leur talent pour casser les sécurités du neuvième chevron. Dès que nos petits problèmes de coordination seront réglés, nous les déposerons directement sur place avant de commencer notre mission de protection.

-D'accord…

Le colonel Samantha Carter mit fin à la communication, et se leva de son confortable fauteuil de commandement, situé entre deux fauteuils très légèrement moins confortables où deux officiers affinaient professionnellement les derniers préparatifs du dernier-né de la flotte.

Qui, au vu de l'état du pont de commandement à vue panoramique, semblait plus rentrer dans la catégorie "mort-né".

-Je croyais avoir demandé un thé, dit-elle à son second, qui plaquait une couverture sur une rangée d'ordinateurs en feu, pas la guerre thermonucléaire globale.

-Désolé madame, nous avons des problèmes avec les nouveaux équipements du vaisseau. C'est le _nec plus ultra_, et les instructions n'étaient pas parfaitement claires.

-Comment ça, pas claires ? Vous allez à la machine à café, allumez le supercalculateur, rentrez les onze mots de passe, démontez le panneau 46b, et sélectionnez "[b]thé au citron[/b]". Où est le problème ?

-Je ne sais pas, la machine à café est devenue comme consciente et a lancé une attaque sur les systèmes de bord.

-Je vais voir ça, répondit-elle fièrement, en se penchant sur son écran, où, en un seul clic, fit s'afficher l'ensemble du code source de chacun des programmes du vaisseau de huit cent mètres de long.

Moins de trente secondes, et cinq cent bips informatiques plus tard, elle avait trouvé la ligne de code incriminée, celle qui avait menacé son vaisseau, et qu'elle allait vaincre sans la moindre pitié. La preuve que son Némésis avait encore frappé :

_Machine à café v. version custom, by Rodney McKay_

Une semaine plus tard, en orbite autour d'une planète aux continents de naquadriah et aux océans de nitroglycérine, patrie de la Ligue majeure des artificiers nucléaires amateurs et de la Fédération galactique de ricochets (et aussi d'une base secrète où se déroulaient des recherché à même de révolutionner les sciences et la compréhension de l'univers.

Fièrement, le colonel Carter, à bord de son superbe supercroiseur bardé de rayons de la morts et autres missiles fulgurants… s'ennuyait. Elle avait signé pour partir à l'abordage de Ha'Tak, pour hurler de passer en vitesse d'éperonnage et pour tirer suffisamment de missiles pour enlever son hoquet à l'Etoile Noire (et provoquer une fois de plus, par l'intermédiaire du coût des munitions, une crise économique majeure sur Terre pour détruire cet astéroïde tueur qui menaçait, du haut de ses onze centimètres, de s'approcher à moins de vingt années-lumière de la Terre).

Pas pour rester en orbite pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée sans rien de plus que le Free Cell de son moniteur pour l'occuper.

C'est ainsi que, la psyché poussée à bout par un échec successif au défi mental particulièrement demandant qu'était ce jeu, elle fit l'erreur bête :

-Second, apportez-moi un thé glacé.

-D'accord, quel parfum ?

-Heu, citron, je crois qu'il y en a, à la machine à café.

Quelques minutes après que le commandant en second, sélectionné pour sa longue expérience dans les forces de police et le ski alpin, eut quitté le pont panoramique, l'alarme se mit à sonner de tous côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda Carter en voyant ses impressionnants canons à plasma se mettre à tirer dans toutes les directions.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attendre de réponse, alors que des tirs se mettaient à balayer la surface de la planète, engendrant une réaction en chaîne qui ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule issue. L'intrépide commandante appela l'irascible colonel en poste dans la base, lui intimant d'évacuer. Sans écouter son interlocuteur, elle donna l'ordre à son timonier de s'enfuir en hyperespace, ce à quoi il obéit prestement, pesant de tout son poids sur l'imposante barre circulaire qui trônait au centre du pont, conçue spécifiquement pour rendre, relativement parlant, moins ridicules les innombrables baies vitrées qui ornaient le vaisseau spatial.

Deux heures plus tard, en orbite terrestre, dans la salle de réunion stratégique du 304, l'état-major du vaisseau était rassemblé en comité tactique extraordinaire pour faire un important _brainstorming_ :

-Question du jour. Comment est-ce qu'on explique ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Carter, en savourant son thé glacé, fait, selon les instructions du programme de McKay, avec 100 grammes de café pur et huit gouttes d'eau lyophilisées.

-Aucune idée. On ne peut quand même pas dire qu'on a été attaqués. On a le vaisseau le plus puissant de tous l'univers.

-Hmm… si, peut-être. Tous les dégâts n'ont pas encore été réparés, depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière. On pourrait dire que des vaisseaux inconnus nous ont surpris et ont frappé la planète et nous-mêmes.

-C'est ridicule, vous vous en rendez bien compte, commandant. Quel genre de vaisseau pourrait faire un truc pareil ? A moins d'inventer une histoire de réplicateurs à technologie ancienne/ori/asgard/goa'uld/wraith/klingon/cylon ou un truc encore moins crédible. Et puis même comme ça… nan !

-Mais si, il suffit juste de présenter ça comme un combat épique, dans lequel nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais avons été débordés, avec un concours de circonstances encore moins crédible que quand on a prétendu qu'une pluie de météorites avait détruit le porte-avions qu'Anubis avait ciblé.

-Après tout, foutus pour foutus, autant inventer un truc absurde… On a qui, comme ennemis ?

Carter appuya sur un bouton, et activa un programme apparemment prévu dans le but précis d'afficher les anciens ennemis de la Terre, au cas où un bouc émissaire devrait être trouvé, pour commencer une longue réunion dont dépendraient toutes leurs carrières. Un programme qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec la débâcle que fut le Premier (et Dernier) Contact avec les Furling. Qui ne s'est jamais produit. Vraiment, si, si. Enfin, non.

Bref, il fallait trouver un adversaire qui, parmi tous ceux qu'ils avaient rencontré et affronté au cours des ans, serait en mesure, théoriquement, de pouvoir réussir un exploit tel que mettre en péril un 304 terrien, le couteau-suisse des technologies les plus performantes et assurément compatibles entre elles de l'univers.

Une semaine plus tard, au SGC :

La communication venait de se terminer, le dispositif Ancien ayant accompli son œuvre et permis un contact à des milliards d'années-lumière de distance. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Le personnel sur la planète avait été considéré comme tué au combat, l'astre ayant explosé de manière spectaculaire après l'attaque fourbe et machiavélique de l'Alliance Luxienne (Attaque qui avait, de toute évidence et selon de nombreux témoignages fiables, démontré un bond technologique particulièrement dangereux, et donc forcé la main du SGC, qui avait riposté par une série de frappes thermonucléaires sur l'ensemble des planètes habitées dans la zone où l'Alliance pouvait avoir une quelconque influence. Les Jaffa n'avaient d'ailleurs pas apprécié que les deux-tiers de leurs planètes rentrent dans cette catégorie…)

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda O'Neill.

-Aucune idée, mon général, répondit Carter, qui avait finalement décidé de reprendre son poste dans SG-1, où elle avait un accès privilégié à une _vraie_ machine à café. On a reçu une nouvelle donation de la part de la fédération internationale des administrateurs systèmes pour nous demander de les laisser là-bas.

-Combien ?

-Huit fois le PIB des Etats-Unis. Ils ont apparemment triché sur leur déclaration d'impôts depuis quelques temps et sont très motivés pour qu'on ne fasse rien pour les ramener sur Terre. Il y a même une offre dans leur mail.

-Quel genre ?

-Ils doublent notre budget annuel si on finance une équipe pour améliorer la propulsion de ce…_Destiny_, qui, selon eux, ne s'éloigne pas assez vite de la Terre.

-Vous avez l'air hésitante, Sam. Je sais qu'on est sensé abandonner personne, mais vous pouvez vous dire qu'ils pourront envoyer des rapports réguliers, nous faire partager leurs découvertes, tout ça.

-Oui, mais…

-Sam, on aura de quoi vous payer un accélérateur de particules autour de la Lune. C'est pas ce que vous aviez demandé pour Noël ?

-Si, mais…

-Mais quoi, alors ?

-Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre qu'il soit judicieux de laisser un vaisseau Ancien surarmé aux mains des membres de 4chan...


End file.
